Miles For Your Arms
by D.N.R Lahote
Summary: Bella travels to Jacob for the safety of her life and their son's, while Victoria chases them. Not good with summaries.


_Miles...For Your Arms_

_**' Jacob don't...don't go. Don't leave me.'**_

_**'I have to Bella...I still love you...but..."**_

Those were the last words I ever heard from him. Words that snapped heart strings, one at a time. I did't need these thoughts right now, especially while I was carrying my son...our son on my back. I felt him stir.

"Mommy where are we?" my son asked, curious to the our surroundings.

"Hold on sweety." I pulled out my map.

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

We'd already traveled so far from home. We crossed cold unforgiving rivers, after passing farm after farm. We should have crossed into another state by now.

_Over rivers, farms and statelines_

"Give me more time sweety we'll get there. I promise."

Once little Jacob was asleep I let a tear escape my eyes and looked up at the stars.

'I hope we make it to you Jake. We need you.'

With that thought I quickly got back to running after marking our destination...La Push...

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

I cut off the thought of her catching us before it started. I know we're going to make it. We weren't to far. We've run to long to give up now. I'll not let her get us. Jacob was just an arm reach away...I had to believe this for his sake.

_It's only finger lengths that I see_

_**Jacob lay beside me sleeping peacefully. I could feel myself smiling at his handsome face. A face I've grown to love with my entire being. I reached over to run my fingers across the russet skin of his cheek...**_

_I'd touch the place _

_Where I'd find your face _

I opened my eyes to see it was just a memory dancing across my mind. I felt something warm and wet hit my hand, and then I realized that...I was crying. I looked at my hand for a moment, then my son. I smiled and lifted him into my tired arms. It was getting dark...time to run.

_My fingers in creases _

_Of distant dark places _

_**Another memory struck, I was just getting home. It was winter then. I hung my coat up in the first bar.**_

_**"Jake I'm home!" I yelled.**_

_**Gentle arms wrapped themselves around my thin waist. He kissed my neck gently. I smiled softly.**_

_**"Welcome home Bells."**_

_**"It's only home when I'm with you." I turned in his arms. He kissed my lips. **_

_**"I Love you Bella."**_

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

I heard laughter from a bar up ahead of us. Probably just a group of drunken men. At least the noise will keep my mind from falling back into unfaded memories...if just only for mere seconds...

_The laughter penetrates my silences _

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

The noise began to fade into nothing but a whisper on the cold wind. No time to think Bella. My son needs me. We have to reach Jacob, theres no...I'm crying again.

"Please let us make it..."

_Their words mostly noises _

_Ghost with just voices_

_**'Love you Bella' I jump.**_

_**'Jacob...'**_

_**'My Bells'**_

_**'Oh Jake'**_

_Your words in my memory _

_Are like music to me_

We'd travelled a month now only stopping for rest, food, and more warm clothes and blanket that I could carry. We're in the woods now and getting a little closter to Jake. My Jake. No not my Jake, her Jake.

"Well I finally caught up to you."

I looked up and stared into the blood red eyes of Victoria. Little Jacob was up now. I could feel the panic set in, in both of us. I held him in my arms tightly. She sprang.

I rolled to the side quickly getting to my feet and ran. I knew she wouldn't catch us right away. This was her favorite game. I tripped over a root some miles away and fell to the cold hard ground still clutching little Jake to my breast. Another tear slipped pass tightly closed eye lids.

"Jacob." I sobbed to the winter breeze.

'I need you Jake, I long to have nothing, but us in your arms..."

_I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground,I..._

_I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your _

_Warm arms_

Somehow I was able to lose her again in an alley. Little Jacob had become sick and I was weakening in body and mind, but I had yet to give up on our long restless journey to La Push.

Little Jacob lay close to me in case I needed to grab him and start our run. I grabbed up the third bar of wood and tossed it into the flamming pit.

_After I have travelled so far _

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

Little Jake was walking sluggishly beside me. I didn't know what to do, except hope. Hope, the only thing we could hold on to. I squeezed his hands as his eyes began to drop. I stopped and held his hand waiting. We we're close now.

"Jacob?"

He fell and I quickly caught his small frame in weak arms.

_We'd share each other like an island _

_Utill exhaused, close our eyelids_

I looked into his exhausted face and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." he wheezed.

"I love you to my little Jacob."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Tell daddy...I love him too..."

I sat there holding him. His little head on my shoulder. His black hair long and flowing. His body went limp after a minuted had gone by.

"Jake?" I pulled him back to stare into his face. I shook him softly.

"Jake! Jacob! JACOB!"

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

I cried as I continued to carry the body of my son.

'He's gone...he's...not coming back...my baby boy's not...AH!'

Something pierced me from my back through my stomach. I looked behind me, and then down. Victoria had caught up again and this time its over...I could feel the the blood running down my pale stomach seeping through my pants onto the cold skin underneath.

'I'll be with you soon sweety.'

_Your soft skin is weeping _

_A joy you can't keep in_

I fell to the cold ground. She'd gotten us and won. I heard the wolves run out and attackher. Snarling, howls, growls, screaming, hisses, and breaking. Those were the things I heard from around me. I did not watch. Why, whe she'd won.

I looked down into the still face of little Jacob. I smiled sadly, small tears leaked from my eyes after every passing second. I lay there on the ground unmoving, cold, listening, and staring into the face of my son. I wish Jacob would hold us.

'Still feels like miles. Not arm length.'

_I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground and I..._

_I pray that something picks me up _

_And sets me down in your _

_Warm arms_

I felt my son's body and myself, being lefted and set down into strong warm arms. I looked up into the face I 'd grown to love.

"Bella what are you..."

"Shh..." I interupted him. I could feel the eyes of the pack as I lay dieing in his arms.

"I needed you...to help us...I travelled for many months...to...get here...she found us...we were to late...I was...not strong enough...to save him...and me." I pulled little Jacob from my chest. He looked so much like Jake. I heard the pack gasp. Jake stared at his face, then he gently rubbed his cold dead cheeks. He sobbed.

"I tried to call..and tell you...but you wouldn't...listen...his name is Jacob...just like you...he told me he loved me...while he was...dieing...and asked me...to tell you...that...he loves you to...I...love you...Jacob...We love... you...Jake...miles...but at least...God set us...in your...warm arms..."

_I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground and I..._

_I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your_

_Warm arms_

_**Sesshomaruchild: Please review and tell me how it went this is my first one shot. And I've completely fallen in love with many Bella and wolf pairings. I know it's sad, but I couldn't stop writing it once I started. I'm sorry for any errors I might've made and didn't catch. I do not own twilight or any characters used in this story except Little Jacob, and I don't own the song "Set Fire To The Third Bar" By Snow Patrol. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
